


I'm not Paid Enough to Deal with This

by KairaKara101



Series: The Adventures of Trash, A Bird, and a Traitor [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coercion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Coercion, Sexual Coercion, The Adventures of Trash a Bird and a Traitor, The Pocky Game, The Pocky Saga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: In which Luche's day gets progressively worse as his many different responsibilities pull him in different directions all the while trying to stop people from forcing him to play the Pocky Game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 3 of the Pocky Saga! It is a part of the Adventures of Trash, a Bird, and a Traitor (tatbt-ffxv.tumblr.com) on Tumblr so come check us out! The Nyche is sort of there sort of not. You probably have to squint a bit.

“Hey, Luche! How's babysitting duty treating you?” 

Luche glanced up from his paperwork to see Nyx with a shit eating grin, leaning against the table, with the audacity to have a pocky sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Luche laid his pen down, leaning back against his chair, frowning. 

“Are you messing with me, Nyx?” Luche inquired calmly, interlacing his fingers together. “Or did those three rope you into the 'Make Luche's life miserable' team?”

“I don't have any idea on what you're talking about,” Nyx replied calmly, when Luche leveled him with a glare. 

“Like hell you don't,” Luche stated, pushing himself up out of the chair, running a hand through his hair. The week wasn't even halfway over yet and Luche wanted to destroy something. Luche grabbed his daggers and left the room with Nyx following curious, munching on the pocky. 

“They're just curious if you relax at all,” Nyx pointed out trailing after him. Luche ignored him strolling over to the training courtyard. “Ah come on, Lu.” Nyx blinked in surprised when his back hit the wall and a dagger was held at his throat. Luche's eyes held a dangerous glint while his expression practically radiated a cold anger.

“Nyx, call me that again and I will end you,” Luche stated evenly. Nyx blinked as a grin slowly formed in challenge.

“It's a harmless nickname, Lu,” Nyx replied bringing his arms up to block a quick powerful round-kick aimed for his head. “Holy astrals, Luche! You trying to give me a concussion?” Luche remained silent, making a swift punch for Nyx's jaw. “Ow... fuck...” Nyx brought a hand to wipe the bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. “Oh now, you done it.” By now, the Glaives that were hanging around Headquarters heard the commotion and were all watching the impromptu fight with curiosity. Some were placing bets on who would win, the hero or the vice-captain.

“Nyx, beat the shit out of him!” Crowe yelled from her spot by the columns. Libertus hollered with his own cheers. Pelna leaned against the wall and sighed, concerned. Luche hasn't been this stressed in a while. They're all going to die by the time lunch rolls around. Luche threw a dagger, warping next to Nyx's head and swiping a dagger at him. Nyx blocked it with his own kukris feeling his feet dig into the ground. 

“Shit...” Nyx muttered forcing the dagger away and kicking Luche in the chest. Luche went through one of the walls breaking it. “Oh fuck.” The Glaives all hold their breath as the dust slowly started to clear up. Once the dust started to clear, Luche stepped out spitting blood onto the ground next to him. He wiped the blood with the back of his glove, tightening his grip on his daggers. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck a bit, Luche brought up his arm and shot lightning at Nyx who rolled to the side to dodge the attack. Pelna pushed himself off the wall, this was getting too far out of hand. “Luche, let's talk about this.”

“Pity, I'm not in the mood Nyx,” Luche drawled, flipping his dagger and throwing it. He warped over and wrapped an arm around Nyx's neck. Nyx had to grab Luche's arm to stop him from choking him into unconsciousness. 

“Luche, come on. It was a joke!” Nyx stated, struggling to get Luche to let go. “Would it kill you to lighten up?” Luche brought his knee up to hit Nyx in the chest harshly. Luche released his grip and stood up slowly. Nyx stood rubbing his chest, trying to catch his breath. Damn, Luche's kicks were heavy. Luche blinked before turning slowly to glance at the peanut gallery with a sadistic grin and blood dripping down the side of his mouth. It was a strange sight for those unfamiliar with it. Strangely among the Glaives, it was a sign of impending doom. Pelna gulped as he stealthily disappeared from view and went off elsewhere. No point in staying now that Demon Luche came out.

“Ladies and Gents, I'm feeling a bit stressed due to a multitude of reasons,” Luche drawled evenly as he brought a hand with electricity sparking up, “and considering that you were placing bets when you should have been working. I believe an impromptu training session is in order.”

“Oh shit!” a Glaive stated as they took a step back only to be met with the smell of ozone and the hair on their arms standing up. Luche smiled serenely at all of them. 

“Did I say you could miss the training session?” Luche stated calmly as his hand was smoking a bit from the use of lightning magic. “We're going to have so much fun together until lunch.”

****

Four hours later all the Glaives were gasping and groaning for air as they were sprawled around the smoking courtyard in varying positions. There were some throwing up in the trash bins. Nyx sat on the steps leading into the lounge as he caught his breath, rubbing his shoulders from the physical abuse. Pelna walked over snickering quietly. Nyx gave him an unamused look.

“You should have known that he was about to snap, Nyx,” Pelna stated calmly, smiling, “People have been hounding him with all types of work and then he had to for cover you when the Prince came by and nabbed you.”

“Yeah, well I wasn't aware that calling him something other than Luche would make him snap like that,” Nyx replied rubbing the back of his neck, “seriously, it's fucking scary when he snaps. For someone so small he sure packs a punch.”

“Heh, that's because Luche knows all of our weaknesses,” Pelna answered as he leaned against the wall next to Nyx, “and he isn't that much smaller than you.”

“Speaking of the demon, where is he?” Nyx inquired glancing around. He was surprised that Luche hadn't ordered them to clean the courtyard yet.

“Behind you with a dagger,” Luche deadpanned with a blank face. Nyx turned to see him with his arms crossed staring out at the courtyard at the recovering Glaives. “Pelna, you're lucky I don't send you on a run around Insomnia for skipping out.”

“Thanks, Luche. Much appreciated,” Pelna said softly studying Luche's complexion, “you look like you could use a drink.” Luche scoffed and took a step down towards the Glaives.

“Oh, I'm sure one drink isn't going to be enough,” Luche answered as he stopped in front of all the Glaives. “Get cleaned up, make sure to put away everything. If I find out that another shit head left a weapon laying on this damn floor, I will personally see to it that the owner of that weapon gets stuck on the west gate guard duty.” Luche turned on his heels as he went past Nyx and Pelna without stopping. That paperwork won't finish themselves. Not to mention he has a meeting with Captain Drautos in two hours to go over some enemy movement. Hopefully, the Prince and his friend don't decide for another long night, cause Luche's tired of watching them. Luche pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked through his door. Sitting down, Luche stared at the papers on the table blankly, and as if mocking him there was a box of pocky wrapped in a red maroon ribbon with a note attached. 

_“Vice-Captain, in what way could I persuade you to play the pocky game with me?” - xoxo Ardyn Izunia_

Luche sighed audibly, picking up the box of chocolate sticks and attempted to throw it. He paused mid-throw thinking about the box. It's still a box of perfectly fine pocky sticks. Luche laid the box down on the table but ripped the note off and threw it into the trash bin. He sat down and moved the box to the side to continued through his paperwork. 

****

“Yes, sir. I'll make sure that the Glaives know about the plan,” Luche replied, keeping an eye on Captain Drautos as he paced back and forth. 

“Good, you're dismissed,” Captain Drautos said as he returned to his paperwork. Luche turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Luche tilted his head, cracking his neck from the stiff position as he stood at attention for so long. So now he had to tell the Glaives then report to the Prince for their nightly shenanigans. Luche rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands while walking towards the lounge to assemble the Glaives. 

“Hey, Luche!” Nyx whispered quietly. Luche punched the wall right next to Nyx's head in response, blinking at him in a slightly tired daze. Nyx took Luche's wrist gently into his hands, glancing at him in concern. “You alright?” Luche snatched his wrist back and nodded quietly, not really in the mood to talk. 

“Assemble the Glaives for a quick debriefing, Nyx.” Luche ordered evenly, rubbing his knuckles with his other fingers, easing the pain from his sudden punch. 

“Why isn't the Captain doing it?” Nyx inquired walking after Luche, who's starting to look like the walking dead from all the late nights and early mornings. 

“Not big enough to be worth his time,” Luche replied as he continued his walk towards the lounge. Nyx grabbed Luche's arm, stopping him mid-stride. “What?”

“You're not okay,” Nyx pointed out, frowning. 

“Oh, you don't say? It's not like you have to take care of the Crown Prince and his friend every damn night for the last half week,” Luche snapped, before closing his eyes and releasing a tired breath, “no, Nyx don't. Get the damn Glaives assembled,” Luche peeled Nyx's hand off of his arm and continued walking, “before I decide to murder you.”

“Alright, I'm going,” Nyx replied as he quickly went off to assembled the Glaives. Luche leaned his head against the cold stone and closed his eyes briefly. His lack of sleep was starting to give him a headache, hopefully, it doesn't turn into a full-blown migraine. Luche frowned opening his eyes a bit, did he even eat anything today? Shaking his head, Luche straightened up and strolled into the lounge to see all the Glaives assembled. He explained the information he received with the situation while telling them of their upcoming mission and to be ready at the appointed mission times, before dismissing all of them. He checked his watch and sighed quietly. 

“Want to join us for a drink?” Pelna inquired patting Luche on the shoulder. 

“Sorry, I can't. Got to take care of some stuff,” Luche answered with a small smile, “but do have fun and drink my share while you're at it.”

“Got it,” Pelna replied with an uncertain smile, “I'll see you tomorrow.”

****

“Yes!!! Luche, you're here!” Prompto said with a wide smile, grabbing his arm and pulling him into Noctis's apartment. Luche steadied himself to see Ardyn relaxed on the couch while Noctis was lounging on a beanbag with his phone out. Noctis glanced up and waved with a small smirk. 

“Hi, Luche,” Noctis greeted calmly. 

“Hello Vice-Captain~ so glad you could join us,” Ardyn drawled with an arm hanging over the back of the couch, “did you receive my gift?” 

“Astrals, you're all here,” Luche deadpanned with a blank expression, “and yes I did. The answer is no nothing.” There was a bit of pressure building up in the back of his head, he was too tired for this. His schedule was literally getting home at 2am and waking at 5 or 6am, depending on how much work he still had to do at the Glaive headquarters. 

“You look like you could use a drink, Vice-Captain~” Ardyn pointed out with a smile, “shall I pour you one.”

“No, thank you. I'd rather not,” Luche replied, watching as Prompto sat down next to the coffee table grinning. That didn't make him feel much better if Luche was being completely honest. 

“Sit, you look like you're going to fall over,” Noctis offered calmly while his fingers were typing furiously on his phone. Luche sat down on the couch away from all of them, quiet, resting his head on his hand. 

“Noct! Look at this,” Prompto said moving over to show Noctis something on his phone. Noctis and Prompto started laughing in amusement. “OH right! Noct now that Luche's here we should ask!”

“Spare me,” Luche stated monotonously. 

“You're fucking Nyx,” Prompto blurted out after sharing a grin with Noctis. Ardyn gazed up from his spot, curious on Luche's answer. Luche stared blankly at them blinking slowly. 

“First off, that wasn't a question. Secondly, I'm not. Third, we're not having a repeat of this conversation so drop it,” Luche replied with the straightest face of 'I'm so ready to kill you both, but I can't because that's murder and treason.' 

“Vice-Captain, surely you do something for fun,” Ardyn stated gesturing with his hands, scooting closer to Luche.

“Of course I have things I do for fun, however, I really don't feel like telling you all,” Luche replied taking a bit of notice of Ardyn's movements. Prompto and Noctis frowned at the information. Ardyn threw an arm around Luche's shoulders as Luche stiffened from the contact. Luche took short breath trying to ease his shoulders. 

“Come now, relax Vice-Captain,” Ardyn drawled near Luche's ear. Luche shrugged Ardyn's arm off and stared at Ardyn unflinchingly.

“You all seem to forget that I'm actually on duty when I'm here,” Luche answered calmly. His headache was getting worse. There was a pressure building behind his right eye and it was starting to bother the living hell out of him.

“Oh...,” Prompto whispered, “I forgot, but that doesn't mean anything. You're part of the group now, Luche.” Luche fought the urge to make an exasperated expression, which failed when Prompto brought out a small box of pocky from underneath the coffee table. “And as a part of the group, you have to have your initiation rite.”

“Oh no, no,” Luche stated with wide eyes, “no-not happening.” Noctis started laughing as he leaned against Prompto's shoulder. Prompto's grin was wide and there was low chuckle coming from next to Luche. There was a ring from the doorbell. Luche glanced at Noctis as he got up grinning. Ardyn wrapped an arm around Luche's shoulder, gripping his arm so he couldn't leave. Luche stared up at the ceiling, pleading with any Astral that would listen to his pleas.

“Hey, Your Highness,” a familiar voice greeted, “you called?” Luche sighed resignedly to his fate. He was too tired for this shit. Luche glanced up and saw Nyx strolling in with a wide grin. Yup too damn tired for whatever it is that they were up to. “Hey, Luche, what's up?”

“Your dumbass face entering the ceiling,” Luche deadpanned, bringing a hand up to rub his temples.

“So you could check out my fine ass?” Nyx teased grinning wider. Luche gazed up at him slowly, clenching his hands, resisting the urge to punch him in the mouth. Noctis and Prompto stared between the two Glaives while Ardyn made sure Luche still couldn't leave the couch.

“No, so his Highness's upstairs neighbors could stare at your head,” Luche retorted, trying to shrug Ardyn off, “or step on it.” Prompto opened the pocky box and handed Noctis a stick. Noctis discreetly handed the stick over to Nyx and grabbed the other one that Prompto handed over. “I thought you were drinking with the others.”

“Oh I am, but the Prince called and who am I to decline such an order?” Nyx replied with a cheeky grin. Noctis took the adults' distraction to pull Prompto into munching on the same pocky stick.

“Fuck the order and leave,” Luche ordered, debating the merits of punching Ardyn too. Nyx strolled over, shaking his head. Luche heard some noise coming from the corner where Noctis and Prompto were but Nyx stopped in front of him with a shit-eating grin.

“It's a direct order from the Crown Prince, Luche. I can't disobey that order,” Nyx replied cheekily, blocking Luche's escape enough that Ardyn scooted away to watch the scene at a distance. Ardyn turned his head to check on Noctis only to see the two kissing. They both sat back with wide grins before they noticed Ardyn watching them. Noctis glanced over at Luche and smiled viciously, nudging Prompto to grab the camera.

“You disobey direct orders all the damn time!” Luche retorted pointing at him. Nyx chuckled amused, grabbing the hand pointing at him.

“That's because it's the Captain, Luche, not the Crown Prince,” Nyx answered grinning while leaning down forcing Luche back into the couch cushions. Nyx smirked as he brought the pocky stick to his mouth. Luche tried to pull his arm away from Nyx. Ardyn was grinning like a Cheshire watching his nephew and Prompto record the whole event. Nyx leaned down, pinning Luche to his spot. 

“Nyx, don't you fu-” Luche stiffened when Nyx's lips with the pocky covered his. Nyx deepened the kiss once he was sure, Luche wasn't going to kick him. He stood back smirking as Luche blinked. There were some whispering and a few whistles coming from the other side of the room. Luche couldn't actually see them, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with everything. He was feeling light-head and dizzy from the lack of air and the full-blown headache. 

“Lu-” Nyx groaned when he felt Luche kneed him in the crotch harshly, before pushing past him. “Luche!” Nyx called after him when the door slammed shut. “Aw fuck.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Ring ring~ Ring ring~_ Pelna's hand stretched out from underneath his covers to search for his phone. 

_Ring ring~ Ring ring~_ Once his hand felt the phone, he snatched it off the nightstand and answered it groggily.

“Hello?”

“I did something really stupid. Open your door?” The voice pleaded which wasn't something Pelna was used to hearing from the owner. 

“Fuck, give me a minute,” Pelna stated as he threw his blankets off, “you still with me?” Pelna sped over to his door.

“Sort of?” There was a tired broken laugh. Pelna pulled the door open so hard that he was slightly worried that he broke the door off the hinges. He frowned at the sight that greeted him. Luche was slumped against the railing with an almost empty bottle of something in one hand. 

“Oh hell Luche,” Pelna stuffed his phone into his pocket as he stepped out to grab onto Luche and threw an arm over his shoulder half dragging him into the small apartment, “what the hell happened?”

“Fuck if I know,” Luche replied sluggishly, “what time is it?” Pelna brought him over to a couch and sat him down. Looking at his phone to check the time frowning. 

“It's four in the morning, the hell Luche,” Pelna answered with some concern. It's not like Luche to drink until he can't even think straight. “Luche, when did you start drinking?” Pelna grabbed the almost empty bottle and smelt it before pushing it away blinking. “Shit, you drank a bottle of the heavy stuff?”

“Pfft, not the worse heaviest shit I could've drank,” Luche scoffed kneading his temples with his fingers. Pelna sighed and patted his shoulder. “And it was two bottles I think?”

“Don't move, I'll get you some water,” Pelna walked off as Luche sat back against the couch and closed his eyes tiredly. 

“Like I could move right now,” Luche slurred quietly, already regretting all of his life choices. Luche felt a cool bottle of water against his cheek and he opened his eyes a smidgen before grabbing the bottle, “Astrals, I feel like shit.” Pelna chuckled quietly sitting on the arm of the couch.

“I would think so considering you reek of alcohol right now,” Pelna replied raising an eyebrow, “you want to talk about why you drank yourself into oblivion?”

“Heh, nope. Not really. Don't give me any aspirin cause I think that might kill me...,” Luche stated with a small smile, “that actually sounds really nice right now...” Pelna frowned as he took in Luche's complexion as Luche laid the bottle of water on the coffee table. If his pale face could get any paler that's what it looks like.

“You've been dealing with something all day, and now you drank yourself drunk,” Pelna pointed out calmly, “I'm putting you to bed and I'll ask more questions in the morning.”

“You can just give me the couch,” Luche said quietly, blinking rapidly. Pelna continued to frown but relented, because even still drunk, Luche had that glint in his glassy eyes that dared Pelna to disagree with him.

“Fine,” Pelna said softly, “just get me if you need anything.” Pelna watched as Luche flopped over without saying anything and closed his eyes tiredly. Pelna shook his head and went to find a pillow and a blanket for him. 

When he returned with the pillow and blanket, Luche was out like a lightbulb and breathing evenly. Putting the stuff on the table, Pelna knelt down next to him and felt his forehead for a temperature. If there was one thing Pelna knew about Luche it was that Luche liked to work himself to death at times while compulsively worrying about others. Figuring that Luche was probably too far gone to feel it, Pelna lifted his head and tucked the pillow underneath his head before frowning, even more, noticing the uniform jacket. 

“Ah dang it Luche,” Pelna nudged him lightly. Luche groaned into the pillow before opening his eyes a bit. “Take your jacket, gloves, and shoes off. It can't be comfortable sleeping with all of that on.” Luche sat up slowly, blinking owlishly. Pelna smiled softly. Luche took his jacket off and threw it on the back of the couch before leaning over to unclasp all of the clasps on the boots but fumbled a bit. Pelna finished them off quietly.

“Thanks, Pelna,” Luche whispered tiredly. Pelna glanced up at him and gave him a small smile.

“Anytime, Luche. Anytime,” Pelna replied softly as he finished helping Luche take the gloves off, “now sleep, man.”

“Wake me in two hours?” Luche inquired sleepily. Pelna raised an eyebrow.

“Are you serious? You're going to go to work with only two hours of sleep and hungover?” Pelna questioned frowning, feeling a bit surprised at the same time. Luche's dedicated but isn't this a bit much? 

“Yeah, I have to go over everyone's training again to see where people can improve,” Luche replied fighting his heavy eyelids. 

“I'll wake you, man. Just go to sleep,” Pelna urged, watching as Luche went to lay down and fell asleep again. Pelna turned the lights off before heading back to his room. Like hell, he was going to wake him up. Once inside his own room, Pelna sat on the bed and sighed. Pelna checked his alarm and went back to bed.

****

When Pelna entered the Glaive Headquarters, he noticed the Royal Advisor standing in the there with a frown etched onto his face. 

“Hello, Mr. Scientia,” Pelna greeted calmly catching Ignis's attention, “what brings you to Glaive Headquarters?”

“I was told I could find Mr. Lazarus here, around this time,” Ignis said as he pushed up his glasses. Pelna smiled and shrugged.

“Usually, but today's an off day,” Pelna pointed out calmly. “I can take a message for him and tell him to get back to you?”

“Ah, it's about something that happened last night,” Ignis stated calmly. Pelna felt his smile fade away slowly.

“Last night? I'm curious, what the hell happened last night?” Pelna inquired crossing his arms, frowning.

“It's not really something that should be said in the open,” Ignis replied watching as more Glaives started to filter in for duty. 

“I see. Give me a few minutes as I report somethings and we can go somewhere to talk about it,” Pelna stated watching as Ignis nodded slowly. “Wait here, I'll be back.” Ignis watched as Pelna walked off. Ignis frowned as he replayed the information that Noctis and Prompto gave him when he came into the apartment that morning. It was all very alarming if Ignis was being honest. Nyx came in with a tired smile while Pelna came out from what he was doing. “Nyx, good morning.”

“Ah, Pelna... morning,” Nyx responded a bit nervous. Pelna's frowned a bit. 

“Are you involved with what happened last night?” Pelna inquired taking in the way Nyx looked and how Ignis stiffened a bit when he saw him. 

“Yeah...,” Nyx replied slowly. Pelna sighed and shared a glance with Ignis who gave him a grim expression. 

“Well then, you're coming with,” Pelna said with a pointed look. Nyx nodded towards the Captain's office. “Yeah go, but be quick about it. I want this issue resolved by the end of the day.” Once Nyx came back out, the three of them headed out of Glaive Headquarters and made their way towards Noctis's apartment in silence. Ignis unlocked the door and entered seeing Noctis, Prompto sitting quietly on the couch. Ardyn was reading a book relaxing. 

“Did you find him?” Prompto inquired abruptly once he saw Ignis entering the room. He did a double-take when Pelna and Nyx came in after him. “Oh uh hi.”

“Unfortunately no,” Ignis answered before turning to the Glaives, “please have a seat and I'll get us all something to drink,” Ignis walked over to the kitchen while Nyx and Pelna sat down on the couch near Noctis and Prompto. Pelna kept his face blank as he took in the room. The atmosphere was heavy with silence as no one really wanted to break it with the exception of the occasional page being flipped. Ignis came back with a tray of snacks and drinks laid it down on the coffee table before taking a seat across from everyone. 

“Someone please explain to me what happened last night,” Pelna demanded as he sat back against the couch with a frown that could've rivaled Ignis's or even Luche's.

****

Luche opened his eyes slowly as his vision came into focus. There was some pressure behind his temples as he groaned quietly. Luche sat up slowly as he kneaded his temples with his fingers. Pulling out his phone from his jacket pocket, Luche took in what the digital clock reflected back blinking slowly.

“Fuck... damn it Pelna,” Luche muttered underneath his breath as he quickly slipped on his boots and gloves. On the coffee table was a note written in Pelna's handwriting along with a cup of water and one aspirin for a headache. Luche read it as he secured his gloves and snorted softly, “Fine, Pelna. I'll chill. Good Astrals.” 

Luche glanced at the aspirin and debated the merits of actually taking it. Not the worse hangover he has ever gotten through drinking with an already bad headache hasn't been one his smarter decisions. Then again, any decision done after one o'clock shouldn't be considered a good decision. Luche sipped on the water but pocketed the aspirin in his jacket pocket. Since he's already late to work, he might as well return to his apartment and clean up before reporting for duty. Making sure to fold up the blanket and leave it nicely on the couch, Luche left the apartment while locking the door with the key Pelna left him. 

Luche squinted, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes, as the sun shone down brightly. Lower Insomnia was already bustling with people and everyone was shoulder to shoulder. Luche dodged them with practiced ease as he made his way towards his own apartment. When he arrived at the complex, the landlady smiled seeing him.

“Good morning, Mr. Lazarus. I was worried when I didn't see you leave at your usual time,” the landlady said quietly from behind her broom. 

“Morning, Miss Roxana,” Luche replied softly rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “I've had a long night.”

“I assume you're still going to work?” Roxana questioned with a small smile. Luche nodded taking a deep breath. “Well, you go do what you need to, just don't leave without saying anything. I have something to give to you.”

“Alright, Miss Roxana,” Luche answered as he waved while walking into the apartment complex. Luche climbed up a few flights of stairs before unlocking the door at the end of the hallway. Throwing his jacket and keys down on the table as he kicked the door closed with his foot. He went through a quick shower to remove the alcohol smell and changed into a new uniform. Once he was ready, Luche grabbed his stuff and jumped down the stairs instead of actually taking the steps. 

“Mr. Lazarus!” Roxana yelled, catching Luche's attention. He turned to see Roxana standing there with a small bag. “For you to enjoy. It's my mother's hearty sandwich as thanks for helping me last week.”

“Oh, Miss Roxana, you didn't have too, but thank you,” Luche stated calmly, “I should get going. See you when I do.” She waved as he raced off to report to work. 

Once Luche entered the Glaive Headquarters, he was stopped by the Shield of the Prince himself, Gladiolus Amicitia.

“Lazarus, its good that I managed to catch you,” Gladiolus stated calmly pushing himself off the wall, “Iggy told me what happened last night.” Luche scoffed as he walked past him.

“Amicitia,” Luche nodded in greeting, “I wouldn't be surprised if everyone has heard by now,” Luche replied as Gladiolus fell into step with him. 

“That's not true,” Gladiolus answered calmly, “Iggy made sure to keep it quiet for the most part.” Luche shook his head slowly. 

“You don't know the Glaives like I do, Amicitia,” Luche stated calmly as he entered his office to grab the papers that outlined the Glaives' training, “the fact that I came in late is already a sign for the Glaives to gossip.”

“I see. Also, I apologize on behalf of the Prince and Prompto for their behavior towards you, Lazarus. They had no right to do any of that,” Gladiolus stated calmly. Luche leveled Gladiolus with a gaze.

“Why are you apologizing for their behavior?” Luche inquired quietly, before returning his attention to his papers, “they're all capable of doing their own apologies, Amicitia.” Gladiolus paused and nodded with a nod of acknowledgment.

“You're right,” Gladiolus stated with a smile, “want to spar away the stress?” Luche scoffed as he wrote notes on the papers. 

“You're offering? Not many get to say they get the chance to fight the Shield,” Luche replied making notes of certain weaknesses and improvements. 

“It's the least I could do, plus a spar never hurt anybody...,” Gladiolus smiled softly, “too badly.” Luche chuckled darkly in amusement.

“That is true. A spar doesn't sound too bad,” Luche replied calmly while he laid the clipboard down on the bench. “Weapons or no?”

“Hand-to-hand sounds better, more physical,” Gladiolus replied, “it gets more of the stress out.”

“Heh, I'm guessing Lord Amicitia drilled you when you were younger?” Luche stated with a smirk while Gladiolus scoffed with a nod. They walked to the open area and got into position. 

****

“That's why? Astrals, no wonder Luche was so done,” Pelna stated calmly before leveling Nyx with an unamused expression, “Nyx, you knew better than to push. You better make it up to him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Nyx replied quietly feeling horrible ever since Luche kneed him last night. 

“I expect you both to apologize to the Vice Captain,” Ignis said sternly as he pushed his glasses up while staring at Noctis and Prompto, “I also expect you both to delete that video that you recorded of the situation.” Ignis turned to look at Ardyn with a frown, “While I can't tell you what to do, I do implore you to apologize to him as well.”

“Hmm, I will see, Scientia,” Ardyn replied calmly as he continued to read his book. Ignis and Pelna shared an exasperated glance before Pelna stood up.

“As much as I would love to stick around, Nyx and I should return to work,” Pelna stated calmly as Nyx pushed himself up, “I do suggest apologizing sooner rather than later.”

“We have duly noted your advice,” Ardyn drawled flipping the page in his book. Prompto and Noctis both nodded slowly as the Glaives left the apartment. Ignis sighed waiting to hear from Gladiolus and if he managed to find Luche at all. 

“You all should figure out how you're going to apologize to him,” Ignis ordered calmly, “Until then, I expect you to both do the chores I have listed on this notepad.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gladiolus and Luche stood breathing heavily as they stared at each other at the end of the thirty-minute sparring match. 

“Are all you Glaives like this?” Gladiolus questioned as he stretched his arms. Luche snorted as he cracked his neck.

“Like what, Amicitia? A human-shaped machine gun?” Luche inquired popping his fingers as he went through his usual after spar routine. 

“You guys pack a lot of punch and that was with your bare hands. I don't even know what your full capabilities are since you didn't use your daggers or magic,” Gladiolus replied calmly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Smiling, Luche shook his head.

“Amicitia, we're the King's offense and defense before it reaches Insomnia,” Luche responded with a shrug, “we have to do more than pack a punch. We have to be able to push back and annihilate the enemy.”

“Heh, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they were willing to poke you so much,” Gladiolus stated quietly so no one but Luche heard. Luche blinked before laughing with a shit-eating grin.

“That's because they haven't really met the me that the Glaives are afraid of and Nyx likes poking and seeing how far he could go before I snap and kill him,” Luche replied after calming his laughter. The Glaives in the area quickly disappeared shivering unconsciously. Gladiolus smiled amusedly.

“Still, you have to put up with a lot of shit,” Gladiolus pointed out as Luche walked back over to the bench, “how do you keep yourself sane?”

“I never said I was sane, Amicitia,” Luche responded evenly, “no one needs to know who I kill when I snap.” Gladiolus raised his eyebrows in surprise before chuckling. 

“Luche!” Luche glanced up from grabbing his clipboard to see Sonitus running out into the courtyard.

“What's the situation?” Luche inquired immediately. Gladiolus watched with curiosity as Luche's stance went from relaxed to Vice-Captain in less than two seconds. There was a sudden switch in Luche's tone and posture. Gladiolus could feel the aura shift as well which reminded him of when his father would go from father to councilman in less than a second.

“Captain's calling all Glaives for a deployment. Apparently, the enemy managed to sneak past one of the lines of defense when we weren't paying attention,” Sonitus explained quickly. Luche frowned and gave Gladiolus a grim smile.

“Sorry Amicitia, duty calls,” Luche stated calmly, “Sonitus tell Pelna and Nyx to hurry their damn asses back to HQ. Axis!” Axis glanced up from his spot next to the columns, “Get Crowe and tell her that the mages better prep themselves, we might need to use heavy magic.” Sonitus and Axis both ran off to do as they were told. Gladiolus frowned as Luche walked off towards the briefing room. Pulling out his phone, Gladiolus called Ignis.

****

“You know, when the Captain said this mission was going to be difficult,” Pelna stated calmly, “I wasn't expecting explosions that came out of nowhere nor was I expecting to dodge an unholy summon.”

“Pfft, no one expected the fucking octopus Pelna,” Luche replied, snorting out of amusement.

“You mind telling me how you're functioning like a normal human being after three hours of sleep?” Pelna inquired as he threw up a shield to block a swinging tentacle. 

“Sheer stubbornness and spite, Pelna,” Luche answered as he stabbed the Ultros in the eye after warping over, “watch your back.” Pelna dodged the swinging tentacle by ducking down.

“Thanks,” Pelna said as he sliced into Ultros. Luche smirked as he warped up onto the ruins of a building kneeling. 

“Tredd! You need to watch your three! Enemy reinforcements are heading your way,” Luche said into the comms as he took in the battlefield.

“Got it,” Tredd responded as he ducked into the shadows. Luche threw his dagger at Ultros and warped over to slice a tentacle off. Rolling away as Ultros decided to swipe another tentacle at him. 

“Crowe! We could use some backup down here!” Libertus yelled into the comms while slicing up an enemy combatant. 

“You come and create a firestorm, you ass!” Crowe yelled back as she and the mages continued to pour magic into a firestorm. Luche shook his head as he glanced up to see Nyx warping through and slicing another tentacle off of Ultros. If Luche heightened his hearing, he could've heard Axis snickering and the sound of a fist bump happening in the background. Luche felt the hair on his arms rise and glanced over at the mages real quick. 

“All Glaives, fall back,” Luche ordered as he pulled a Glaive up to their feet, “move!” The firestorm formed as the Glaives started warping or running away. Luche frowned as he made a note to practice that maneuver back at Headquarters. He was getting really tired of Glaives getting caught up in the crossfire of a tornado. 

“Luche, we have a situation over here!” Sonitus stated calmly into the comms. Luche found cover behind a broken wall and away from the strong winds coming from the tornado.

“What situation?” Luche inquired as he peeked around the corner to check on Ultros that was burning oh so magnificently. 

“Sneaky rats,” Sonitus replied sharply. Luche frowned as he growled underneath his breath as he lifted a hand to tap the comms.

“Kill them,” Luche ordered evenly, “I don't care how you do it. They do not get past us.” There was a pause of silence over the comms as everyone digested the command.

“Understood,” Sonitus replied grinning excitedly.

“You know, Luche. You just gave Sonitus the okay to go weapon crazy on those soldiers, right?” Nyx inquired as he slid up against a wall across from him. Luche raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Luche answered shortly. Nyx winced when Luche leveled him with an unamused expression that spoke on multiple levels. There were screams echoing on the Glaives' comms as Sonitus went to town on the soldiers. “Hmm... keep me updated, Sonitus.”

“Of course,” Sonitus replied in between the soldiers screaming and the sound of robots exploding. Nyx glanced at Luche concerned as Luche looked around for a higher point. Luche threw his dagger and warped up to the top of the ruined building and pulled out a pair of binoculars. Nyx stared at where Luche disappeared to. Luche laid flat on the roof of the building and glanced through the binoculars to get a better understanding of the enemy movements. 

“Strange... why are they moving like that?” Luche muttered under his breath as he studied the enemy movements. Nyx noticed Pelna sending him hand signals rapidly and urgently. Nyx threw his kukuris without a thought towards Luche's position quickly. The next thing Pelna, Libertus, and Crowe realized was that they all stood frozen as the ruined building exploded into a hot red fiery mess. 

“Nyx! Luche!”

****

There was a constant even beeping coming from the left as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking the world back into focus. There was shuffling coming from his right as he turned his head to get an idea of who it was. 

“Ah, you're finally awake Luche,” Pelna stated calmly with a small relieved smile, “also, everyone's alive if not a bit worse for wear, we managed to push the enemy back, and you've been out for a good three hours.” Pelna sat in the plastic chair next to the bed. “Nyx wants to punch you because you weren't paying enough attention.”

“Fantastic,” Luche deadpanned as he pushed himself up gingerly holding onto his side, “what knocked me out?”

“A missile from the enemy's rocket,” Pelna answered crossing his arms in disapproval, “you were lucky to receive just a bruise and a concussion.” 

“How long do I have to stay in this shit hole?” Luche inquired staring at the door as it opened revealing Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe. They blinked a bit unnerved at Luche's stare as if he knew they would walk in at that moment. 

“The doctor said at least 24 hours after you woke up in case there were other things wrong,” Pelna replied as the other three moved to the wall across from Luche's bed. Nyx had a bandage on his cheek while Libertus's arm was wrapped in bandages. Crowe had bandages wrapped around her right hand.

“The hell happened with the three of you?” Luche questioned mildly concerned.

“Shit blew up after you blew up,” Libertus answered with a shrug, “the hell you getting blown up for?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Luche drawled with a straight face, “because things like to blow up in my face on a day to day bases and I hadn't gotten my daily dose of it yet.”

“You could have died, Luche,” Nyx pointed out frowning as he leaned against the wall. Luche turned his attention to Nyx and sighed.

“Yeah well, we could die anytime we get deployed,” Luche responded quietly, “I don't expect to survive every single battle.”

“Fuck, Luche. You got a death wish or something?” Crowe questioned with her own frown. Did Luche hit his head too hard against that rock? Luche smirked tiredly.

“Nope, you'd know if I had a death wish Crowe,” Luche replied calmly, “though why are you all here?”

“Does it not occur to you that we care about you?” Libertus questioned as he tilted his head. Luche blinked slowly digesting the comment. Pelna sighed concerned that Luche didn't answer right away. Nyx pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Luche's empty bedside. 

“Luche, you do know this right?” Nyx inquired once more quietly. Luche took a shaky breath staring at all of them. “Shit, you didn't.”

“How about we let him rest and bother him later?” Pelna questioned as he stood up and started herding the others out of the room, he turned and gave Nyx one stern gaze before closing the door behind him. Nyx frowned as Luche wouldn't look at him but rather focused on his calloused hands. 

“It really didn't occur to you that we care?” Nyx asked quietly. Luche scoffed shaking his head gently.

“It's sort of difficult to imagine that actually,” Luche replied rubbing his hands together, “I know I can be quite an asshole so I'm usually not surprised when people don't care.”

“Damn it Luche,” Nyx muttered underneath his breath, “of course we care, you idiot. The Glaive is family and you're family.” Luche shook his head slowly tired. Nyx sighed and patted his shoulder gently. “I'll let you get some rest. We can talk later. Also... I...,” Luche glanced up at Nyx with a bit of confusion as he cleared his throat, “I wanted to apologize for last night, I took it a bit too far.”

“That's an understatement, I accept your apology, though I apologize for reacting the way I did,” Luche whispered tiredly, “I could have handled that better.”

“Yeah, we both could have handled that better,” Nyx said gently before walking towards the door, “I'll see you once you're discharged.” 

“I don't mind the kisses, Nyx,” Luche replied softly just as Nyx crossed the threshold of the door. Turning to face Luche quickly, Nyx blinked in surprise at the statement coming back inside as the sliding door closed. 

“Wait, seriously?” Nyx blurted out as Luche shook his head lightly with a small smile.

“What? Did you think I hated kisses or something?” Luche inquired smirking a bit. 

“I thought you were into women, to be honest,” Nyx questioned in confusion, “I mean all I've ever heard you talk about was women, all the damn time.”

“I don't talk about women all the damn time. So, really it's not my fault you never asked for clarification, Nyx Ulric,” Luche replied amused, “plus I don't really care to advertise my sex life with all the rumors floating around. I already know everyone's else for blackmailing reasons.”

“Pfft, of course, you would have blackmail on everyone. So you're into...,” Nyx's voice drifted off into silence. Luche chuckled tiredly.

“Both. I'm into both men and women,” Luche clarified calmly, “a concept that I know you're familiar with.” 

“Then why the fuck were you so against the pocky game?” Nyx inquired with a frown. Luche sighed glancing down at his calloused hands.

“If I wanted to kiss someone, I'd rather it be on my own terms and usually not with an audience,” Luche replied softly.

“Never would have pegged you to be the hopeless romantic type, Luche,” Nyx responded softly, smiling amused. Luche shook his head.

“I regret telling you,” Luche deadpanned as Nyx came back over to the bedside.

“So... about that kiss last night...,” Nyx started quietly. 

“I really rather not think about it, Nyx,” Luche stated calmly watching as Nyx visibly flinched, “I didn't mean it like that. You assuming ass.” Luche moved a hand through his hair, visibly frustrated, “I... let's talk about that on another date? My brain is dead from the last forty-eight hours.”

“Heh, no kidding,” Nyx whispered as he patted Luche on the shoulder, “yeah, we'll talk about it later. I'll save you a date.” Nyx winked with a grin.

“Did I mention you're an asshole, Nyx?” Luche replied once the full conversation registered. Nyx chuckled with a small smile.

“Yeah, quite frequently actually. You definitely look like you could use some sleep. I'll see you when you get discharged.” Nyx gave Luche's shoulder one gentle squeeze before turning and headed to the door again. Luche watched as Nyx disappeared behind the sliding door and relaxed his shoulders while closing his eyes tiredly.

****

“He got injured?” Noctis questioned the voice on the other end of the phone as he lounged against the bean bag in his apartment while Prompto was looking through his photos that he took that day. Prompto glanced up from his camera frowning with his brows scrunched together concerned. 

“Noct?” Prompto whispered watching as Noctis mouthed at him to give him a minute or two. Prompto, curious scooted closer to the bean bag and leaned his back against it waiting patiently. 

“Is he alright?” Noctis paused listening and frowned, “please keep me posted. Thank you.” Noctis ended the call and shared a glance with Prompto.

“Who's hurt?” Prompto inquired as he laid his camera down on the table. 

“Luche got hurt while deployed,” Noctis replied as he groaned into a pillow that he grabbed from the floor. Prompto blinked and frowned as well.

“Is he okay? Do you think it was because we were pestering him?” Prompto questioned softly, “I mean, we're up pretty late and he works pretty early right?”

“He's unconscious still and I dunno, Prompto,” Noctis replied quietly, “we still have to find a way to apologize to him.”

“That's true,” Prompto answered as he pulled out his phone, “do you know if Gladio knows little things about Luche? Maybe we can ask him?”

“Hmm... not sure,” Noctis replied calmly. Prompto frowned as his shoulders slumped.

“Noct, do we know anything about Luche?” Prompto questioned and silence filled the apartment as they both realized that none of them knew anything about Luche other than the fact that he was the Vice-Captain of the Glaives and the many rumors that floated around him. 

“I see you're both having trouble,” Ardyn whispered next to their ears, watching as they both jumped away in shock, “surprise~”

“Holy Astrals, Ardyn!” Prompto and Noctis exclaimed in unison. Ardyn chuckled as he walked past them from the open balcony and sat down on the couch.

“The hell you come from?” Noctis questioned with a frown. 

“You have eyes. I came from the balcony,” Ardyn replied grinning as he leaned back against the couch. “Problems with the Vice-Captain?” 

“Do you know anything about Luche?” Noctis inquired tilting his head, “you seem to enjoy teasing him.”

“Teasing is different from knowing someone, Noctis,” Ardyn answered calmly crossing his legs and relaxing with grace. 

“I suppose but how does one even make it up to him?” Noctis stated while leaning back into the beanbag, “what would he want?”

“Noct, what if we threw him a party or something?” Prompto suggested with a small uncertain smile, “I mean we can make it as a discharge and then apologize to him or something?”

“You could, I don't know, apologize without the fanfare,” Ardyn pointed out calmly.

“That doesn't sound like something you'd do, aren't you going to apologize too?” Prompto questioned before hiding a bit behind Noctis when Ardyn gazed at him. 

“I am capable of admitting when I took things too far,” Ardyn replied raising his brow, “I had a feeling he wasn't feeling all that well last night.”

“Then why did you push it?” Noctis questioned confused, “Why did you allow us to continue our shenanigans?” Ardyn shrugged his shoulders. “I'm calling Nyx. Maybe he can help.”

****

Pelna turned his head when he saw Luche walking out of the hospital with a frown and gingerly holding his side with his opposite hand. 

“Hey, looks like you've been released from the grips of hell,” Pelna greeted with a smile. Luche shook his head and gave him a small smile in return.

“Yeah, that was a pain. Remind me to never get hurt again,” Luche responded as Pelna threw an arm over his shoulder, chuckling with amusement.

“Come on, there's somewhere we need to go,” Pelna said, gently pulling Luche along. Luche frowned slightly confused.

“I wasn't aware that we were needed anywhere but Headquarters...,” Luche pointed out as Pelna patted him on the back in encouragement.

“A new set of orders came in while you were getting discharged,” Pelna answered with a smile, “No worries, it's not so urgent that we'd have to gear up.” Pelna felt Luche's shoulders relax at the statement. Pelna continued smiling with some amusement. Luche worries too much for someone who should have been worried about themselves.

“Please stop laughing at me with those eyes of yours,” Luche muttered quietly. Pelna shook his head hearing the fondness underneath Luche's tone.

“Nah, how else are you going to know that I care?” Pelna replied grinning, “that being said, you hungry?”

“Our new orders include being hungry?” Luche questioned while scrunching his brows together in confusion. Pelna had to stop walking to laugh against Luche's shoulder in amusement.

“Luche, you need to relax,” Pelna replied fighting the chuckles that escaped his throat, “it's about lunchtime if you haven't noticed.”

“Ah... time sort of blends together when you're surrounded by white walls,” Luche answered softly, letting Pelna lead him off in some direction. They made their way through the streets bustling with people towards the roads that started becoming more familiar to Luche. He used to take these roads on his day off from Glaive work to head to a place that had become a bit of a second home to him. Luche stopped dead in his tracks once Pelna stopped in front of the storefront that he spent many early weekends working at. 

“Luche?”

“Pelna? Why are we here?” Luche whispered quietly looking like he was on the verge of panic which wasn't what Pelna was expecting if he was being honest.

“To eat? What's wrong?” Pelna inquired softly concern as he laid a gentle hand on Luche's shoulder, “Luche?”

“Ah... right. It's nothing, I was just surprised that's all,” Luche said softly with a small smile. There were reasons this restaurant reminded him of home and why he always came by on his day off if he could make the trek. Pelna gave him a gentle smile and nodded towards the door. “Pelna, you guys are up to something.”

“Not gonna lie, man. Yeah, we're up to something, but I won't tell you what. Just go in,” Pelna replied softly. Luche scrutinized Pelna, a bit skeptical about the whole thing before releasing a breath and resigning himself. He really should be used to people dragging him around without telling him much. “It won't kill you, Luche. I wouldn't take you to a place that would kill you.”

“I know, it's just been a long week,” Luche replied sheepishly, “I can't remember the last time I really took a break.”

“Then, call this the first real break,” Pelna reassured gently squeezing Luche's shoulder. Luche took a breath and pushed the door open, hearing the bell ring announcing customers. The workers' gazes turned to look and their faces broke into huge smiles.

“LUCHE!!” They yelled out as they came over quickly, excited. Some of them patting him on the back others giving him a gentle hug. 

“We heard you were in the hospital. You're alright now?” The Head Chef said softly squeezing his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I'm alright for the most part,” Luche replied with a small smile, “I have to admit, I'm a bit confused.”

“Ah, head into the room reserved for big parties,” the Head Chef answered with a knowing smile. Luche nodded slowly as the workers gave him bright smiles and gentle pats on the back as he and Pelna made their way to the room. 

“You're like a celebrity here,” Pelna whispered amused. Luche scoffed and nodded slowly not really disagreeing because the staff here always seemed to act like he's some type of celebrity when he comes by. When he opened the door to the room, Luche had to blink as confetti was popped in front of him.

“Surprise!” A chorus of voices exclaimed loudly. Luche stood there quiet taking in the large group in surprise, at a complete loss for words. Pelna came in smiling gently next to him. In the very front of the group was Noctis, Prompto, and Nyx. 

“Luche?”

“...why the surprise?” Luche questioned, tilting his head genuinely confused.

“The party is for you, you workaholic,” Nyx said fondly. Luche blinked before nodding slowly. Pelna patted Luche on the shoulder and went to find his seat at the large table. Nyx waited against the wall watching as Noctis and Prompto both came up to Luche.

“Uh, hi Luche,” Prompto said softly looking anywhere but at Luche's eyes, “I... um...”

“What Prompto is trying to say is we're both sorry for forcing you into the pocky game,” Noctis stated calmly staring at Luche without flinching. 

“Yeah! Sorry,” Prompto blurted out as he tried to hold eye contact with Luche, “I deleted the video too.” Luche sighed softly looking at the both of them.

“Apologies accepted, Your Highness, Prompto,” Luche stated evenly, “also, I apologize for the way I reacted that was uncalled for.”

“No!” Prompto said quickly that Luche blinked confused, “you didn't do anything wrong. We shouldn't have forced you and we were completely in the wrong.”

“We should have realized that you weren't feeling well,” Noctis pointed out calmly, “and we did cross a line so really you shouldn't apologize since it was pretty justified.”

“They arranged for this by the way,” Nyx chipped in from his spot. Luche turned to focus on him, “they called stating that they wanted to make it up to you but they weren't sure what you'd appreciate.”

“You weren't supposed to tell him that!” Prompto whined slightly, making Luche cough to cover his laughter. 

“Pleasantly surprised, Your Highness, Prompto,” Luche replied softly, “the thought is very much appreciated. Now, we should sit down and eat before the food disappears because we gave Amicitia, Scientia, and the Glaives enough time to devour everything.”

****

Luche stepped out of the restaurant and leaned against the wall glancing up at the bit of night sky he could see and just breathed. He could still hear the group being loud and obnoxious from his spot and there was a mirror on the opposite side of the street allowing him to take notice of anyone that tried to sneak up on him. So it was no surprise to him to see Nyx stepping out of the restaurant searching for him. 

“I was wondering where you disappeared off to,” Nyx said softly walking over to lean against the wall next to him. 

“Needed some air and quiet,” Luche whispered quietly still staring up at the sky. Nyx hummed and stood next to him silent. 

“Captain's gonna chew you out tomorrow at work,” Nyx warned with a grin. Luche shook his head with a knowing smile.

“Oh I'm sure,” Luche responded as he straightened up, “I have a good feeling I know exactly what he's going to say.”

“Pfft, you know him that well?” Nyx inquired with a cheeky grin.

“Nah, it's more like he has certain speeches he likes to give and he recycles them a bit,” Luche pointed out calmly. Nyx pulled him around the corner and out of anyone's view, though they still had the ability to see who was coming out. “What the hell?”

“When can we talk about that date?” Nyx inquired smirking, Luche raised an eyebrow and snorted softly. 

“Eager much?” Luche stated calmly, “it can wait, Nyx.” Nyx shrugged as he stood back.

“We do need to talk about it,” Nyx pointed out as Luche straightened up. 

“We will eventually,” Luche replied as he patted Nyx on the shoulder, “just not tonight.” The two of them stood in relative silence after that watching the night sky.

“Who's taking care of the drunk Glaives?” Nyx inquired out of the blue. Luche groaned as he punched Nyx in the shoulder, eliciting laughter from an amused Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, please leave a kudo, comment, and/or bookmark! Cheers!


End file.
